


The Morning Yawn

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sex Standing Up, Short One Shot, Smut, Werewolf Mates, blowjob, stiles is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stiles and Peter are married and expecting a baby. Stiles wakes early and Peter finds himself alone in bed. He joins Stiles in the kitchen for some morning sex.





	The Morning Yawn

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but enjoy anyway! :)

Drops that swell and flatten. Little rivulets that blur the view of the pine tree just beyond the patio.   
The rain urges silence. It demands it and when the world doesn’t comply, it thunders its disappointment.   
_Shh_ ….   
  
Stiles is lost in thought. His forehead presses against the cold, hard pane. It’s not that chilly for late March but his breath leaves a round cloud of vapor that obscures part of the pale reflection peering back at him.  
  
19 moons. 19 moons since his life changed forever. He thinks back to the day of his wedding and grins. It was rainy, not unlike today. Nobody cared about the weather.  Stiles had his own personal sun right there next to him, regardless.  
And then 7 months ago… the blessing.  
  
The floorboards creak and a second later a pair of lips brush against the top of his naked shoulder. Hot and moist. Wolf hot.   
Stiles smiles.   
“Good morning my love… “  
Two strong hands snake around him from the back. One on his heart, the other on his belly.   
Stiles places his palms over them and Peter inhales as if in relief.   
  
“What are you doing up so early?” the husky voice breathes against the brunette’s neck. The words are soft and warm, like a kitten’s touch. Stiles’ flesh tingles.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep. The storm woke me.”   
“Mmm… grumpf…” Peter snuggles into the silky smoothness that is Stiles’ body, scenting him.  
“I woke up, and the bed was cold. You were gone,” Peter pouts.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Stiles reaches up and rakes through Peter’s unkempt brown hair. “I was uneasy. You know my anxiety is bad early in the morning.”   
A bunny runs across the yard, disappearing into the hedge. Stiles wonders if it has babies. It  _is_  spring.   
His hand instinctively caresses his baby bump. The child stirs.   
  
“I missed waking up in your arms.” Peter rests his chin on the bony part of Stiles’ shoulder and embraces him tighter.  Stiles’ breasts are exposed. Peter lingers there, the dark areola and the nipple tensing under the pad of his index finger. Stiles inhales sharply and bites into his lip.   
“Ugh, Peter… “  
Peter knows Stiles has shut his eyes in pleasure. No need to to check… he’s certain Stiles is hard, too. The boy’s flesh has become so responsive, almost any contact sends him into want.   
“Me too. I missed you, too. But the baby was kicking. I didn’t want to wake you by moving about so much.”   
His voice is colored by lust. Stiles lifts their hands and kisses Peter’s fingertips.  
  
The wolf thinks it’s the sexiest thing in the world, this pregnancy. His husband is positively glowing… and he’s horny. All the time. Which is a lovely inconvenience for the Alpha.   
  
“It’s going to rain all morning. But maybe in the afternoon, if you want, we can go buy that crib you saw?”  
Stiles nods, rolling his head until their hungry lips meet. “Sounds good. But until then…”   
Peter’s gorgeous sky eyes screw up. The light plays tricks. They look darker than usual. Stormy like the atmosphere.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, Stiles guides Peter to the hardness beyond the curve of his stomach.  
“Want to kill some time? Go back to bed?”  
Peter simpers. “How about we do it right here? If you’re not too tired? It’s been a while since I had you on your feet.”  
  
His whispered suggestion sends blood rushing to Stiles’ cock, stiffening it further. He whimpers when Peter’s hand grazes the sensitive tip as it pulls down his bottoms.   
Peter growls when his lover’s sex is exposed, the scent of his longing hitting his nostrils. He craves it, the musk, Stiles’ taste. Knowing his child grows inside Stiles’ belly makes it all the more primal for him.

Peter swirls his hungry tongue around the sensitive nipples, sucking gently. Stiles responds to the suction by mewling, pressing Peter’s face into his chest. “Fuck, Peter… _I want you_.”   
  
Peter licks lower, growling softly, working down the roundness of Stiles’ belly. Pecking here and there, playing kiss checkers all the way to Stiles’ member as the man writhes under his touch.   
  
The wolf kneels in front of him in worship. He wraps Stiles’ leaking cock in warmth, the briny taste activating his taste buds. His own dick is painfully hard, poking up from under flimsy cotton.   
Peter’s ministrations fill the room with sounds of wet smacks and sucks. He’s a whore for his husband’s shaft and he’s not ashamed of it. The thickness pounds Peter’s tonsils and Stiles hisses, whispering “More, Peter. Give me more… _please fuck me Alpha_.”  
  
Peter rises shortly after, glacial orbs squinting in lust. “Turn around, against the glass, baby…”  
Stiles steels himself against the patio door as much as his expanding abdomen will allow. From the outside, obscured by low light and pouring rain, two indistinct palms appear on either side of a brunette’s head. A shadowed figure moves behind him.   
  
Stiles pants, moaning loudly in desire. “Fuck, Peter… fuck…”  
The wolf’s tongue laps at his swollen, needy hole with quick circles. He pushes back, begging for it.   
“Please, Peter…please…”   
The more Stiles beseeches the harder Peter becomes. He’s already on the verge of exploding, but he needs to satisfy his Omega first.  
Peter fucks Stiles’ hole with his muscle until his love isn’t trembling.  
“Peter, _Alpha,_ please…”  
  
One moment Stiles is empty. The next he isn’t.   
There’s tightness and an initial burn, and then he feels deliciously full.   
Peter peppers his tender flesh with kisses, careful not to be too rough. The slow plunges, deep and calculated to hit his lover’s gland, make Stiles’ knees jelly. Eveything seems tighter, the space in Stiles' groin reduced.   
“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” Peter breathes. “So fucking hot with my baby inside you.” His hand fondles Stiles’ belly and the brunette groans in hiccups with every thrust.  
“Faster. Please go faster…”   
  
Peter angles from below, quickening his pace. It’s surging through him, the sexual energy. His mate’s flesh is incandescent, his slick coating Peter’s cock.., bliss. His powder blue eyes have rolled into the back of his head and as he supports Stiles with his taut body, he delivers the final blow.  
“Oh fuck oh god I’m cumming Peter!”  
Stiles quakes, the hand on his dick furiously stroking.  
“Come for me, baby. Come for me…”It’s an Alpha ordering his pregnant Omega to release, and Stiles loses any remaining self-restraint.  
  
“Ugh fuck,” he groans. Just a couple slaps of skin and a necklace of cum stains the glass white.  
“Oh Jesus,” he screams.  
Stiles brings his jizz-coated fingers to his lips and suckles. Peter breaks, the whimpering as Stiles slurps it up a low vibration against his chest. It continues to squirt out of him, fat drops plopping to the floor, and this time Stiles begs his Alpha “Eat from me, Peter. Open up.”  
  
As soon as the salty semen invades his cavity, Stiles’ digits wriggling in the Alpha’s mouth, he howls in orgasm behind him. It leaves him quivering, gently biting into his Omega’s mate mark. Peter resists knotting him. Last time it was too painful. He'll have to wait now until the baby is born.   
  
“Stiles, fuck…. fuck… “  
He empties into his love, his Alpha cum copious and thick. Stiles flips around as soon as Peter pulls out, grabbing at his face and devouring his mouth until they’re scrunched together and both catch air through their noses.  
Peter is the first to pull away, thumbing the little moles on Stiles’ blushed cheek.  
“I love you so much, Stiles,” he pants. “And I‘ll love our child more than life. Just two more months.”  
Stiles grins from ear to ear. “I know. I can’t wait.” Peter leans down to listen to the baby and Stiles rests his head against the patio door, scratching him lovingly behind the ear.  
“Carry me to bed, Peter. I want to cuddle. It’s still really early.”  
He obeys. Anything for his Stiles. “Right away.”  
  
Peter scoops Stiles up into his muscular arms and walks with cautious steps to their bedroom. He is light despite being so far along.   
  
As Stiles pulls the covers up over them, Peter spooning him from the back, he remarks, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, Peter. I love you.”  
The Alpha can’t help but smile widely. “Me too, Stiles. Me too. You've given me a new life.” The baby moves under his palm and Peter sighs.   
" _Two_ new lives. I never thought I'd be capable of loving this much."  
  
The two men, wrapped in a shell of silky linens, seek to press their bodies together as much as possible before drifting off to sleep once more.   
  



End file.
